transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Strafe (TF2017)
Strafe from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Strafe is a really nice guy, one of the kindest, gentlest mechanoids you could ever hope to meet, and he's a crack shot with his heat-ray rifle, too. It's said that Strafe can burn a hole in a screw head (size not specified) from two miles away. Too bad he can't tighten up the loose screws in his own cranial module, though. He's got a case of nerves that could very well cause Red Alert to fear for his job security, and when startled he tends to SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT FIRE FIRE BANG BANG BANG KILL KILL KILL IT DEAD DEAD DEAD without stopping to aim or analyze the threat, and doesn't quit until he's shot down or runs out of heat-ray charges. Sometimes, though, all is quiet... too quiet... and he doesn't like that, either. SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT FIRE FIRE BANG BANG KILL KILL KILL... He can combine with the other Technobots to form Computron, and seems to make a rather calm limb. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Strafe was one of the Autobots who left Cybertron aboard the Steelhaven in order to start a new life away from war. |Ring of Hate| When the refugees sought peace on the planet Nebulos, Strafe put in an uncredited appearance as Computron's arm, helping to defend the resort city of Splendora against Abominus. |Love and Steel| After leaving Nebulos, the Technobots and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. The team (except maybe Afterburner) were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Strafe and the rest of the crew of the Steelhaven met up with the main Autobot force aboard the Ark on Earth's moon to watch Grimlock battle Fortress Maximus's champion Blaster for overall leadership of the Autobots. The Technobots combined into Computron and joined Superion and Defensor in battling the Earthbound Decepticon combiners. |Totaled| The Technobots travelled to Earth in an Ark shuttlecraft to confront the time travelling Decepticon Galvatron alongside Optimus Prime and Fortress Maximus. However, when Prime and his companions were transported to Limbo by the arrival of Rodimus Prime and his future Autobots via time-jump, Maximus and Scattershot jumped to the wrong conclusion and attacked the newcomers. With Blurr, Brainstorm, and Chromedome's help, the Technobots took on the future Blurr during the confusion. Eventually the misunderstanding was explained and the present and future Autobots united with their Decepticon counterparts to end the threat posed by the time rift. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Strafe is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Strafe was one of several Autobots stationed at Autobase on Cybertron under the command of Ultra Magnus. Responding to a mysterious call for help, they discovered that astonishingly, the call came from the Decepticons. Even more astonishing, it was genuine. Strafe and the Autobots joined forces with their Decepticon counterparts in driving a marauding crew of Quintessons off the planet. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Steve Bulen reprises his role Strafe. Changes *Strafe didn't appear with his fellow Technobots in The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *The Technobots didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! Among the Technobots: only Scattershot, Nosecone, and Strafe appeared in Space Pirates! *Among the Technobots: only Scattershot appeared in Time Wars. **On a related note: the past Blurr & Chromedome didn't appear in Time Wars. **On another related note: Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. ***Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Technobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots